The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of campanula, botanically known as Campanula isophylla Moretti, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Camp Whit’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in February 2000 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘CW-128-1’, a proprietary (unpatented) white-flowered Campanula isophylla plant, while the male parent was ‘CR-2-1’, a proprietary (unpatented) white-flowered Campanula isophylla plant. The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in August 2000, and the resulting seedlings were selected in January 2002. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 2002.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. ‘Camp Whit’ has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 21, 2006 and with the European Union on Jan. 24, 2005.